5 Times it was His First Time and 1 Time it Wasn't
by ValorRose
Summary: SLASH. SAM/G. WARNING: SLASH. Rating: Inside K-M. Summary: What the title says. Disclaimer: Don't Own Am Broke.


**Title:** Five Times it Was his First Time and One Time it Wasn't

**Rating:** G-M

**Pairing:** Sam/G

**Summary:** What the title says though I didn't follow the usual formula of 100 words for each.

**Disclaimer:** Don't Own, Am Broke.

**Author's Note:** Ratings for each section are in parentheses next to the title.

_We're talking Tats right? (t)_

The girl had nice soft breasts. He nervously touched them, the girl moaned. His lips kissed at her mouth and neck, slowly moving down to her chest. He pinched and pulled, slowly his lips descended. She moaned with encouraging words, he was doing the right thing even though it was his first time.

_After That I felt like A Man (g)_

His hands were clammy and sweaty, he wouldn't admit that they were shaking. He was 16 just old enough to get a tat, he knew exactly what he was going to get and where. He settled down in the chair and he pulled his shirt off. He shivered, because of the air conditioning in the shop not because he was nervous. He leaned over and tried to get comfortable as the artist took a look at the drawing he had brought in. As the first prick of the needle penetrated his skin he tried not to wince.

_I Told You Never to Mention Nepal (t)_

He didn't really know why he was at the bar that night. Maybe it was because he wasn't getting anything out of Sherry, his girlfriend for three months. Maybe it was because he was curious. He did know that it was only going to be a one time thing, he wasn't going to do this again. The mouth was hot and wet, the same as the girls who had blown him. But there was something different about this blow job. It might have been the calloused, hard, and roughened hands holding him to the wall or the slight five o'clock shadow he felt when the guy kissed his thigh. He swore as he came into the guys mouth that it was going to be his first and last time.

_Spock Says that Logic is the Beginning of Wisdom Not the End. (g)_

Sam had been sitting in the bar for over an hour. He was suppose to meet his mysterious new partner for drinks but he never showed. He sighed and ordered another water from the bartender. He glanced around the bar and watched the other patrons. There was one patron, in a lonely corner, darkened by the coat rack that caught Sam's eye. The guy's eyes were glued to the TV above the bar. He played with an empty glass with his right hand. As Sam continued to stare the man looked at him for a brief second. That instant made his heart skip a beat, the brightest even in the dim lighting, blue eyes he had ever seen stared back at him. He didn't know it then but it was the first time of many that he would see the blue eyes of G Callen.

_The couch at my house it free. (g)_

Sam leaned back on his couch comfortable and relaxed. He placed the bowl of popcorn between him and G and pressed the play button on the remote. The all to familiar music and words began to play on the TV and he smiled. One of his favorite TV shows as a kid, mostly because it was one of the few channels his TV could get, was Star Trek. G however had not seen the show because he had moved around to so many foster families. The episode they were watching was one of his favorites, _Trouble with Tribbles_. He hoped that G would enjoy it as well. There was silence in the room except for the TV and the occasional bite of popcorn. Then suddenly Sam heard something he had never heard before. He turned to G and watched as his head was thrown back slightly and his mouth was open, he was laughing. Sam smiled and thanked Star Trek for being such a great show to allow G to relax and laugh.

_When your in combat together you trust someone with your life its a brotherhood forged in fire. (m)_

He pushed him against the tiles a cracking sound was heard as his head hit. He pulled his head to his trying to sooth the pain by kissing it away. G moaned into his mouth his arms came up to pull him closer, they released their mouths for a moment to breathe. Then he was back again, he couldn't get enough of his taste, of his scent. His hands slowly went down his body tweaking at his nipples and then moving down towards his groin. G's hands moved along his back and down to his ass, he pinched at them making Sam jump forward in surprise and push their dicks together. Both of them moaned. It wasn't his first time with a guy, but he was still as nervous as he had been when he got his first tattoo. G was hard and sinew, nothing like a girl, but that was just what he was looking for. His hand tightened around G's cock as G took a hold of his. The shower water pressure was not perfect but it pumped hot water overtop them as they pumped each other. They kissed, breathed, moaned, sighed, and finally called out each other's name as they released over their chests. He promised himself he was going to continue this whatever it was, but only with G.


End file.
